


Secuestro en Europa

by LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Loves Stiles, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN/pseuds/LITTLESTILINSKIHUGEFAN





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles entra en su casa llorando, frotando sus ojos con furia una vez que deja salir el dolor que siente ahora mismo. No es sólo físico después de haber estado horas secuestrado por un viejo loco que quería demostrar algo, sino psicológico, ya que se siente traicionado y solo. Traicionado porque su mejor amigo no ha podido confiar en él y contarle el plan para parar a Gerard. Y se siente solo porque Derek le ha dicho que se aleje de la manada por traidor, sin creer cuando el humano le ha dicho que no sabía nada del plan de Scott.

El humano sigue llorando cuando llega a su baño y se ducha, limpiando la sangre de las heridas que cubren su cuerpo, sollozando cuando duelen y se fusionan con el dolor emocional del día, gritando cuando necesita expulsar algo de todo lo que lleva dentro, abrazándose a si mismo cuando la soledad lo rodea demasiado.

Al salir de la ducha, ignora todo y va hacia el cuarto de su padre, agarrando una de sus sudaderas con el logo de la comisaría, y luego se pone el resto de su pijama habitual. Se queda en mitad de su cuarto mirando la pared sin saber qué hacer, pero cuando escucha la puerta de su casa, corre escaleras abajo y abraza con fuerza a su padre.

—Hey, niño, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta el Sheriff totalmente preocupado por su hijo, ya que lo abraza con fuerza mientras llora sobre su uniforme. Como Stiles no dice nada, camina como puede hacia el sofá y se sienta, dejando que Stiles lo siga abrazando como un koala. —Stiles, ¿qué te pasa?

—Te he mentido. —Solloza Stiles, y sin pensarlo, comienza a relatar lo que ha sido su vida desde que un Peter salvaje mordiese a Scott, hasta la noche donde Jackson ha dejado de ser un kanima para transformarse en un hombre lobo. Deja que salga todo, y en un principio sabe que su padre no le cree, pero luego se fija en que todo concuerda y se horroriza ante todo lo que ha pasado. —Y esta noche, tenías que ver cómo me miraban, papá, fue horrible.

—No pasa nada, niño. Derek y esos chuchos no saben lo que se pierden. —Dice Noah besando la frente de su hijo cuando logra que se separe de ese abrazo tan fuerte, pero frunce el ceño confuso cuando Stiles hace un puchero sin darse cuenta y sus ojos brillan por más lágrimas.

—¿No estás enfadado conmigo por mentirte? —Pregunta Stiles, y Noah niega antes de levantarse del sofá y quitarse el cinturón del arma. Va a subir las escaleras cuando se fija en la cara que tiene Stiles, la misma de cuando Claudia murió, y entonces se da cuenta de lo importantes que son Derek, Peter, Jackson, Isaac y Boyd para su hijo, pues son los únicos que no ha parado de nombrar.

—Vamos, niño. —Dice el Sheriff, y Stiles corre hacia la cama de su padre para dormir con él como cuando era pequeño, sabiendo que está a salvo y es querido mientras su padre lo abraza. Noah mira preocupado a su hijo acurrucarse en su costado cuando entra en la cama y se rompe la cabeza buscando algo que pueda ayudarlo. —Creo que debes irte un tiempo de Beacon Hills. Son vacaciones, podemos aprovechar.

—¿Irme?

—Este pueblo te ha consumido, niño. Necesitas un descanso de todo esto. Tal vez puedas irte a la granja de tu abuela en Polonia. Un mes allí te hará recargar pilas. —Dice el Sheriff, y Stiles se ve tan perdido y roto, que Noah jura no dejar que esto le vuelva a pasar. 

Al cabo de dos días, Noah observa el avión de Stiles despegando destino Zamosk* (nota autora: os recomiendo buscar fotos del sitio, es hermoso), sabe que hace lo mejor para su hijo, pero lo va a echar muchísimo de menos. Aún así, ha guardado las matriculas de esos lobos para una que otra multa de tráfico por hacer llorar a su niño.

El Sheriff conduce a su casa odiando el silencio que hay en el coche y que lleva dos días en su casa, pues Stiles ha dejado de hablar como con la muerte de Claudia, y quiere despellejar a esos lobos inútiles, pero prefiere ignorarlos o cometerá un asesinato. Aunque no puede ignorarlos mucho, ya que un día después de haber dejado a Stiles en el avión, tocan su timbre a las diez de la mañana de su día libre. Noah refunfuña al bajar las escaleras, y su ceño se frunce al ver a un sonriente Peter Hale.

—Buenos días, Sheriff, vengo a ver a Stiles. —Dice Peter, y Noah rueda los ojos antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara y volver a irse a la cama y poder dormir. Ignora el ruido que viene de la habitación de su hijo y sigue durmiendo.

En el cuarto de Stiles, se han reunido cinco lobos, mirando las cuatro paredes con confusión, pues es raro que Stiles no esté en ningún sitio y eso que lo han buscado desde que dejó el almacén abandonado, queriendo rogar por su perdón.

—No hay ropa, no hay maleta, no hay Stiles. —Gruñe Derek y aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza, sintiéndose culpable de que su pequeño humano no esté en ningún sitio. Observa a su tío rebuscar en el escritorio de Stiles, y al resto de su manada en la cama de Stiles, olfateándola en busca del aroma del humano.

—Está en Polonia. —Dice Peter, y al instante es rodeado por los lobos, queriendo ver el papel que tiene en la mano. Peter rueda los ojos antes de tirar el papel al aire para que la pelea se aleje de su persona. —Va a estar fuera un mes.

—¿Un mes? —Pregunta Isaac desesperado. —Tenemos que recuperar a Stiles ahora.

—¿Y qué hacemos? No podemos ir a Polonia y secuestrarlo. —Dice Boyd como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero al instante todos se miran unos a otros y se crea un gran revuelo mientras idean el mejor plan para secuestrar a Stiles.

—Yo busco vuelos. 

—Voy a ver como alquilar una furgoneta en ese país.

—Voy buscando un motel.

—Necesitaremos cuerdas y cinta adhesiva. ¿Una bolsa para la cabeza es excesivo? 

—Era broma. —Susurra Boyd, pero saca su móvil para buscar la forma de cambiar dólares a la moneda de Polonia. Todos los lobos tienen algo que hacer antes de irse a Polonia a por su humano. Por lo que, horas después, están en el aeropuerto a minutos de subirse a un avión que los lleve junto a Stiles, no pudiendo más estar lejos de él sabiendo lo mal que está por la culpa de la manada.

—¿Creéis que querrá vernos? —Pregunta Jackson fingiendo indiferencia, pero está apretando con fuerza la revista del avión, convirtiéndola en pequeños trozos. Nadie responde porque saben lo impredecible que es su humano.

Algunos lobos intentan dormir, otros simplemente están pensativos todo el viaje, y cuando llegan a Polonia, arrugan la nariz por sus oídos sensibles taponados por el viaje. Se la arreglan para subirse al coche de alquiler y comienzan a conducir hacia la granja Stilinski. 

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de que estamos yendo a secuestrar a alguien. —Dice Isaac cuando faltan unos minutos para llegar, todos maravillados por tanto verde y tantas vacas pastando tranquilamente. Peter rueda los ojos ante las palabras del lobo estúpido, y finge no oírlo cuando Derek gira hacia la entrada de la granja y ve a lo lejos los destellos del cabello cobrizo de Stiles.

La manada dirá más tarde que actuaron de forma civilizada.

No pasó así.

Stiles está recogiendo huevos cuando alguien le tapa la boca con un trozo de cinta americana mientras otras manos lo amarran de brazos y piernas, colocan una bolsa negra en su cabeza y lo llevan hacia lo que parece la parte trasera de una furgoneta. Stiles está intentando gritar, pero con la boca tapada es imposible, por lo que se queda quieto y planea un plan de escape totalmente asustado hasta que lo escucha.

—¡Ha dejado de moverse! ¡Hemos matado a nuestro humano! —Grita Isaac, y otros lobos entran en pánico hasta que un gruñido los hace callarse. —¡Derek, no se mueve!

—Cachorro estúpido, escucha su corazón. —Dice Peter sonando exasperado. —Estaba pensando un plan de huir hasta que te escuchó. Hola, cariño, te hemos secuestrado, en el motel hablamos, duerme un rato.

Stiles intenta replicar y gritarles cuatro cosas, pero de repente cae en la cuenta de algo. Derek, Peter, Isaac, Boyd, y sorprendentemente Jackson han ido a la otra punta del mundo para secuestrarlo, aunque no está seguro de porqué. Con un suspiro de resignación, Stiles espera a que el viaje acabe, lo cual pasa unos veinte minutos más tarde, y solo sabe eso porque se aburre tanto que ha contado los segundos.

La puerta de lo que cree que es una furgoneta se abre, y varias manos lo sacan con cuidado del vehículo y lo sientan unos minutos después en algo cómodo, sacan el saco de su cabeza y luego Stiles se queda viendo a los lobos, que parecen desesperados y totalmente tristes.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Stiles. —Dice Isaac antes de inclinarse y besar suavemente los labios del humano, alguien gruñe tras ellos y aparta a Isaac para besar también a Stiles. Al instante, Stiles es comido por todos los lobos de la buena manera. —No dice nada.

—Hemos roto a nuestro cachorro. —Murmura Derek preocupado, pues Stiles parece un cervatillo alumbrado por los faros de un vehículo.

—Desátame, por favor. —Dice Stiles, y las garras de Peter rompen las cuerdas. Stiles se levanta de la forma más digna que puede, observa donde está, y ve que es una habitación de motel tal y como le ha dicho Peter antes. El humano cuadra los hombros y sale del cuarto sin decir nada, los lobos lo comienzan a seguir sin saber qué pasa. Nadie dice nada hasta que ven a Stiles ir a la carretera y comenzar a hacer dedo.

—¿Qué haces, Stiles? No seas ridículo. —Dice Jackson enfadado por la falta de reacción del humano y su evidente rechazo. Las palabras de Jackson activan algo en Stiles, y este se gira como un maldito maniaco y se tira del cabello totalmente exasperado.

—Que no sea ridículo. Yo. ¡Qué no sea ridículo yo! ¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ME HA SECUESTRADO, ME HA ATADO, ME HA COLOCADO UN SACO EN LA CABEZA Y ME HA METIDO EN UN ESTÚPIDO COCHE DE VIOLADOR EN SERIE? —Grita Stiles perdiendo los papeles, y los lobos se alejan un paso asustados, pero luego el primero que se recupera es Derek.

—Te fuiste. Fuimos malos contigo, queríamos cuidarte, quererte y suplicar tu perdón. —Dice Derek con los ojos brillando rojos Alpha y totalmente tristes.

—Nos abandonaste. Sin nuestra alma gemela nuestro lobo se siente devastado. —Dice Peter y luego aprieta su pecho como si doliese. —Y antes que lo preguntes, sí, varios lobos pueden compartir una misma alma gemela.

—Preferimos compartir a perder a quien nos completa. —Murmura Boyd, Stiles suspira antes de abalanzarse hacia Boyd, abrazándolo con fuerza y luego añadiendo con su brazo libre al primer lobo que consigue atrapar. Rápidamente es rodeado por sus lobos, que suplican su perdón.

—¿Sabéis una cosa? El sexo va a ser malditamente increíble. —Susurra Stiles con los ojos brillando de lágrimas de felicidad. Algunos resoplan, y otros asienten en acuerdo.

—Tu eres malditamente increíble, cachorro. —Susurra Peter, y acaricia la mejilla de Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Ante lo que pensaron los lobos, Stiles quiere quedarse en la granja de su abuela un mes, y pese a la sorpresa de su abuela, la manada también se queda junto a Stiles, aunque la verdadera sorpresa llega cuando descubre que todos duermen en la misma cama que su nieto, y que se niegan a alejarse de él mucho tiempo, o que son tremendamente protectores con él.

—Mieczysław, creo que debemos hablar de algo. —Dice Nana Stilinski en polaco, haciendo que todos los lobos la miren mientras desayunan, pues son bastante curiosos aunque no entiendan nada de polaco. —¿No crees que estos jóvenes y los otros dos deberían dormir en sus propias camas?

Stiles se atraganta con sus cereales cuando suelta una carcajada ante las palabras de su abuela. Derek mira a Stiles preocupado, pero rápidamente se recupera cuando Stiles sonríe a todos los lobos.

—Nana, no sé cómo decírtelo… Pero todos estos jóvenes, y los otros dos… —Dice Stiles, riéndose ante cómo se ha referido a Derek y Peter. Nana enarca una ceja, pero luego se ríe y mira fijamente a su nieto. —Son míos, Nana. Todos ellos son míos.

—Oh, pequeño Mieczysław, sé perfectamente qué tipo de relación tenéis, mis paredes no son muy gruesas y vuestros gemidos no muy silenciosos, solo quiero que me llames y me cuentes como se lo ha tomado tu padre, eso si será gracioso de ver, cielo. —Dice Nana, y Stiles se sonroja ante la sonrisa de su abuela, y las miradas de confusión de todos los lobos. Stiles esconde su rostro en sus manos y ahoga un grito avergonzado. Su abuela lo ha escuchado tener relaciones con sus lobos.

—Oh, dios mío. —Murmura Stiles aún sonrojado cuando ve a su Nana caminar fuera para alimentar a las gallinas. —Mi abuela nos ha escuchado cada noche, qué vergüenza.

Peter y Jackson sonríen entre orgullosos por los gritos que hicieron que Stiles diera y avergonzados como todos los demás. Stiles simplemente suspira y piensa en volver a casa mañana tras un mes lejos de Beacon Hills y de su padre.

Ha pasado un mes increíble, cada noche con un lobo distinto, a veces con dos, y tiene el cuerpo lleno de mordidas de amor, porque cada vez que uno de sus lobos ve una marca de otro lobo, se vuelven celosos y territoriales, cosa que secretamente ama.

Boyd y Derek recogen la mesa del desayuno, Isaac sale para ayudar a Nana Stilinski con las gallinas, y Peter sube para su ritual de belleza, dejando a Stiles a solas con Jackson, que lo sigue por los establos como un cachorro. El humano rueda los ojos y pasea de la mano con Jackson, hablándole de los caballos de su abuela cuando se queda quieto bruscamente.

—¿Stiles? —Pregunta Jackson al verle totalmente pálido. Su tono preocupante hace que los demás aparezcan en menos de treinta segundos, rodeando a Stiles, quien no se siente mejor y corre lejos de los lobos hasta una esquina y vomita todo lo que ha desayunado.

—No te mueras. —Susurra Isaac, y Stiles rueda los ojos cariñosamente antes de inclinarse en la fuente que hay fuera de los establos y enjaguar su boca para refrescarla un poco, luego se sienta en el suelo arenoso y observa cómo todos los lobos lo miran fijamente. 

—Estoy bien, lobos sobreprotectores, solo me siento un poco mal del estómago. —Dice Stiles y hace un gesto para que se sienten con él en el suelo. El único que pone una mueca es Peter, pero exige el asiento más cercano al humano y lo rodea con su brazo por la cintura, un brazo de Boyd rodea los hombros.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —Pregunta Derek, sus ojos brillando por la preocupación. Stiles asiente, pero eso no alivia a ninguno de ellos. —Llevas vomitando así los últimos días, no puede ser normal.

—Estoy bien, esas nauseas se pasan rápido. —Dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Boyd. —Quería preguntaros algo. ¿Cuándo volvamos a Beacon Hills seguiremos juntos?

Derek gruñe y sus ojos brillan en rojo Alpha. —Por supuesto que sí, cuando un lobo se aparea es para siempre, ya sabes eso. No vamos a dejarte, eres nuestro. Nadie te toca, nadie te aleja de nosotros.

—Lo que me preocupa es que os alejéis de mí. —Dice Stiles escondiendo el rostro en Boyd, que sonríe orgulloso por los celos que emanan los demás, pero luego se centra en las palabras de Stiles y frunce el ceño.

—Somos tuyos, por si no te has dado cuenta, cachorro. —Dice Peter y besa la mano de Stiles como todo un caballero. —Nosotros somos los que estamos preocupados porque quieras dejarnos e irte con algo mejor. Algo mejor que ellos, ya sé que yo soy perfecto para ti.

—Sois míos, soy vuestro. Para siempre. —Dice Stiles, levanta la cabeza y besa los labios de Boyd, de Peter, de Jackson, de Isaac, y por último de Derek, que se niega a dejar el beso tan corto y comienza un beso mucho más pasional, cosa que hace que los demás lobos gruñan y exijan un beso igual de pasional.

Al día siguiente y tras haberse despedido de Nana Stilinski, todos están a punto de abordar el avión. Stiles va de la mano de Isaac mientras observan cosas en las tiendas hasta que la vista de Stiles se centra en la farmacia, pensando en todo lo que ha leído del apareamiento de los hombres lobo.

—Es imposible. —Susurra Stiles para si mismo, pero Isaac enarca una ceja confuso al escucharlo, Stiles niega con la cabeza y acaricia los rizos de Isaac antes de guiarlo a un beso dulce. —Tengo que ir al baño, ¿puedes ir a la tienda y comprarme unos dulces en lo que tardo?

Isaac asiente y besa de nuevo a Stiles antes de irse a la tienda de dulces, Stiles comienza a caminar hacia el baño, pero cuando nadie lo ve entra en la farmacia y va hacia lo que estaba buscando. Pruebas de embarazo. Mira fijamente las marcas, y antes de pensarlo más agarra una de cada marca, paga y lo esconde en el fondo de su mochila justo cuando Isaac vuelve con una bolsa de comida para él.

Al subir al avión, Stiles muerde su labio nerviosamente, apoyado en el hombro de Jackson mientras Derek juega con los dedos de su mano derecha. La mirada del humano está en su mochila, sabiendo que debería ir al aseo del avión en las horas que dura el viaje, salir de dudas, pensar en cómo será su vida. 

¿Quién es el padre? ¿Los demás querrán a su bebé igual? ¿Es que acaso hay un bebé creciendo en su interior?

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta Jackson, y Stiles asiente antes de besar sus labios y luego hacer lo mismo con Derek, pues también lo mira preocupado. También le saca la lengua a una mujer que los mira escandalizada, pero no viene al caso, pues está pensando en cómo llevar las pruebas al baño sin que nadie se entere, y de repente tiene una idea.

Stiles agarra la mochila, la abraza contra su pecho, sale al pasillo, ignora las preguntas de sus cinco lobos, y los últimos tramos hacia el baño los hace corriendo y soltando grititos nerviosos, se encierra justo a tiempo, pues Peter toca la puerta del diminuto cubículo de forma desesperada.

—Estoy bien, Pet. —Dice Stiles y saca las cajas ignorando los susurros del otro lado de la puerta mientras mea en todos los palitos que ha comprado. Todos los palitos tienen el mismo tiempo de espera. —Tres minutos.

—¿Tres minutos para qué, bebé? —Pregunta Derek preocupado, algunos lobos más preguntan, pero Stiles hace oídos sordos mientras mira los segundos de su móvil moverse en el cronómetro que ha programado. —Si no abres la puerta la voy a tirar abajo.

—Un minuto, por favor. —Dice Stiles, y Derek frunce el ceño aún más al escuchar el miedo en la voz de su humano. El Alpha mira a sus betas y todos parecen estar de acuerdo con tirar la puerta abajo. Cuando van a hacerlo, esta se abre y ven a Stiles abrazando un palo con sus dos manos, llorando y mirando al suelo. —Uh… ¿Estoy embarazado? 

Stiles está viendo a seis lobos mirándolo con los ojos abiertos con sorpresa, está preocupado por sus reacciones, pero no puede pensarlo mucho más cuando es abrazado por Peter con fuerza, y luego es rodeado por el resto de sus lobos, todos viéndose felices y eufóricos.

—¿Vais a… ¿Vais a querer al bebé aunque sólo uno sea su papá? —Pregunta Stiles y escucha a Derek resoplar, mira al Alpha con una ceja enarcada, esperando a que se explique.

—Bebé, estamos emparejados, ese bebé va a tener muchos papás, y da igual quien sea el biológico, somos compañeros, no querremos menos a un cachorro solo porque tenga rizos rubios, sea moreno, o parezca una lagartija. —Dice Derek, haciendo reír a Stiles, quien asiente y luego da saltitos emocionados.

Unos minutos después, Stiles gime y mira como sus lobos no se han separado de él ni un centímetro. —Os vais a volver mucho más pegajosos y protectores, a que sí.


End file.
